


Is there a Rune for Love?

by Sarah_Daniels



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Daniels/pseuds/Sarah_Daniels





	Is there a Rune for Love?

Jocelyn's POV

I glanced up as Luke snuck into my room at the institute as he had been for a couple of months now he went to say hello but I cut him off by getting up and going over to kiss him deeply "hey" he said breathless when I pulled away "hi" I replied quietly "what's wrong" he asked "three things" I answered slowly not wanting to face any of the truths "want to talk about it" he asked I shook my head "I just want a distraction tonight" I said he nodded and led me over to my bed.

Clary's POV

"Clary help me train for a bit" I heard Jace ask me I was about to say sure when Alec came over "actually I was hoping you could help me with the fearless rune I can't seem to get it right" he asked I was going to say once i'd finished helping Jace but Max decided right then to race over and command my attention next thing I knew someone had grabbed my hand and we were running through the halls they shoved a door open and pulled me in closing the door behind us I glanced at me savior and seen Izzy panting at the door "thanks" I said blushing and looking down "you looked like you were suffocating" she said before going over to the bed in the middle of the room I looked around "why are we in your room" I asked "I didn't know where else to take you they know they can't come in my room without permission from me" she said shuffling over and patting the bed next to her I laid down on my side facing her "i'm in love with you" she blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand and sitting up tears shining in her eyes I laid there shocked for a moment.

"I knew it I shouldn't have told you stupid rune" she muttered standing and going to leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the bed her back pressed up against my front my face in her hair "why shouldn't you have told me" I asked quietly "because you probably don't feel the same you used to go out with Jace" she mumbled "do you know why we broke up" I asked I felt her head shake so I sat up tugged her onto her back and leaned down to kiss her going slowly so she'd have time to pull away if she wanted she didn't instead she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and pulled me down the rest of the way when my tongue swiped along her bottom lip she parted them with a moan we ended up making out most of the night before finally going to sleep next to each other one each of our hands joined between us.

Jocelyn's POV

I woke up feeling warmer than normal when I turned my head I seen Luke laying next to me still asleep I took the chance to get dressed scrawling a quick note saying i'd see him later I went out of my room seeing Clary and Isabelle come out of a room together that I recognized as Isabelle's room they both seemed to be laughing about something my stomach clenched at the thought of telling Clary one of the things i'd been thinking about last night I shook my head to clear the thoughts instead thinking about breakfast as the smell of bacon came through the air Clary looked over and spotted me just as I began to get nauseous Alec came out of a bathroom next to me and I ducked in closing the door and kneeling down in front of the toilet just as I threw up I could hear Clary asking if I was okay outside the door the door opened a little and Luke slipped in I assumed Clary had let him past, I didn't have much time to worry about it though because I had to lean over to throw up again "what happened Jocelyn" he asked I shook my head and shrugged a bit telling him I didn't know I tried thinking of everything it could be when I realized that I was late "oh god i'm late" I said getting up quickly and going back to my room by the time Luke and Clary caught up I was already searching my drawers for one in particular when I found it I paused counting the objects in there once I was done I closed the draw and sank to my knees silently crying "mom what happened" Clary asked coming over to me "no, no I can't be I can't go through this again" I sobbed roughly wiping my tears "can't go through what again" she asked confused I glanced up at Luke silently begging him to understand he seemed confused for a minute before it dawned on him understanding flooded his features "you can't put this on the same level Jocelyn" he said crouching down to me "yes I can Luke it is exactly like that the only thing that's different is the other party" I said through small gasps for air he sat down and pulled me into his arms softly soothing me until I stopped crying "that's what makes this one different" he whispered "how is this one any different none were planned and so far all have been strong in one way or another" I said pulling away slightly but keeping a clutch on his arm as if that could keep me from crying again "what do you mean all Jocelyn" he asked warily "it means what it sounds like Luke" I snapped before sighing "do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her if her brother or father found her" he asked standing "of course I know that but not even I know where she is which breaks my heart every single day" I yelled he grabbed his jacket "come find me when you're ready to be more reasonable about this" he said leaving the room "Luke wait, damn it" I groaned going after him when I got down to where he was I seen almost everyone watching him but he just kept walking "Luke wait please just let me explain" I said reaching for him he pulled out of my reach and turned to face me he arms folded across his chest "explain what how even though she could get killed you still wouldn't stop seeing her" he snapped I winced "no, that's not- she's a shadowhunter you know that she can defend herself she knows the different runes" I argued "look what happened to her sister nothing could be done by her when he came after her" he said "leave Clary out of this Luke" I warned "fine what about her brother how can you explain that one away" he said "you know what forget it I don't want to fight with you over this she is my daughter and i'm not going to shut her out of my life just because you refused to help me protect her" I snapped "don't Jocelyn I didn't refuse my choice was protect her and lose the woman I love or fight for you and leave her so i'm sorry for being selfish for once in my entire life" he growled I felt the burn of tears in my eyes so I bolted back to my room slamming the door shut and collapsing on my bed in tears.

Mystery Girl's POV

"Shut up Jake you can't tell me what to do" I said laughing shoving the boy next to me he stopped teasing me and stared straight ahead I followed his gaze and seen a guy my mom had shown me in some pictures "you need to come with me she needs you now more than ever" he called out to me his voice sounding cold "do you hate me or something" I called back he shook his head we got up closer to him "so why are you so cold" I asked "please come with me I can't stand seeing her the way she is at the moment" he pleaded his voice growing soft "Jake go tell Jane i'll be home as soon as I can" I said to the boy he nodded and ran off "lead the way Luke" I said he led me to a portal the took us to New York out side an old church I activated the right rune sighing as the institute came into view he led me inside where a girl who look really exactly like me stopped him "I don't know if you two should see each other at the moment" she said "Clary please just tell her that's she's here" he begged 'Clary' she nodded and walked off coming back a few minutes later "fine go ahead take her with you it's freaky how much we look alike" she said it suddenly clicked who she was "oh my god" I whispered laughing softly "it's true she told me it was uncanny" I said as Luke led me away again going up some steps down some halls finally stopping a door that was well worn or like someone had been pushed against it a few times to many I could guess who the pair was that had done it the door opened to reveal my mother standing there glaring at Luke "lovers quarrel" I joked both heads turned to me while Luke raised an eyebrow Jocelyn stepped forward hugged me "I missed you too" I said quietly as I returned the hug gently "Elise please tell you're really here" she asked "uh of course I am mom" I said pulling away "who are you" I heard someone new ask I turned to face the brunette behind me I glanced at my mother she nodded her consent so I turned back to the other girl "hey i'm Elise" I said quietly "Elise who" Clary asked coming out of the girl's room "you wouldn't believe me" I said more people came to see what was going on "try me" she challenge I was going to answer when I got distracted by the girl "El" my mom said quietly "huh what" I said looking back at her she smiled and nodded to my sister "oh um Fray Elise Fray" I said going back to watching the girl "mom what's going on" Clary asked "you never told her anything about me" I asked "no but it was to keep you safe" our mom stated "fine i'll tell her now then" I said she nodded as Clary came closer "mom never told you but when you were born she had twins Valentine only knew about Sebastian so when we were born she hid us but two very strong Shadowhunters such as ourselves she couldn't keep us together so I was sent somewhere else away from you and she comes to see me at least once a week where you can remember old runes I can create new ones as you can guess it wouldn't be wise for either father nor brother to get their hands on us so she kept us as far away from each other as she could" I explained "she can't just have a normal child for once" Clary said laughing I joined in pretty quickly both of us calming looking at our mother then losing it again. She huffed and went back into her room I watched as Luke went to leave "uh no get in there and sort it out" I said stepping in his way "no how many years has she been coming to see you" he asked "my whole life she's my mother Luke it's expected you were selfish once everyone knows but don't expect her to do the same she can't give one of us up face it or leave her the hell alone" I snapped well aware of the crowd building up "who are you and how did you get in here" I heard someone ask me "Elise Fray nice to meet you" I said flashing my wrist in the direction of her voice knowing she would see the rune of Shadowhunters etched into my wrist with my stele when I was 12 but never taking my glare from Luke "fine yes she's you mother but Jocelyn could get either of you girls or herself injured or killed so forgive me for caring about you" he replied "no I won't because she is old enough to make her own choices you can't keep telling her what she can and can't do Luke you're her boyfriend not her father" I said folding my arms "you two look exactly like her when you do that" he said I glanced to the side and seen Clary with the same posture as me "talk to her she may want to see us at the moment but she needs you during the pregnancy" Clary said quietly "wait she's pregnant again" I muttered she nodded "no wonder she seemed so moody last week" I said we each grabbed one of Luke arms and pulled him to our mother's room closing the door behind them so it forced them to talk it out "well I never imagined doing that to her when I first met her" I said laughing. Jocelyn's POV "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you" I said "it's fine i'm used to being yelled at by you by now" he said chuckling before returning to seriousness "can you really handle both of them and the new baby with everything that's going on with Sebastian and Valentine" he asked "yes I can I promise i'm stronger than you give me credit for Luke" I answered softly walking closer to him "I love you so much" he said I leaned forward a bit and kissed him his arms made their way around my waist as our lips molded together softly we gradually made our way back to the bed until my knees hit the edge "wait lock the door" I groaned as we fell back as he started kissing my neck he got up, went over clicked the lock and came back over all before I had the chance to catch my breath "let me help you" Luke mumbled against my fevered skin "why do you always insist on talking when we have sex" I asked panting but tilting my head to give him better access "because any other time you won't listen" he said "fine how exactly would you help me" I asked "marry me" he said questioningly "no, ask me again after" I said shaking my head he agreed and continued with his ministrations on my body after we laid next to each other hot bare skin touching as we tried to catch our breath once we did it didn't take us long to get cleaned up and presentable I walked over and unlocked the door leaning back into Luke when he came up behind me and wrapped me into his arms "i'm sorry for going off about Elise it wasn't right of me to ask you to stop seeing her all together" he whispered turning the handle and letting me go the door swung open just as I turned to kiss him "it's fine I should have told you what I was doing" I mumbled his hands came down to rest on my waist when I pulled away "you told me to ask you after" he said "I didn't mean straight away I meant once we've both come down from the sex high Luke" I replied trailing a single finger up the front of his pants "now that's not fair Jocelyn" he complained as I walked away "if you really mean calm down then come find me and ask" I stated heading downstairs looking for my daughters I found the in the library with Simon "who are you two and what have you down with Clary and Elise" I joked smiling "we're teaching each other all the runes we know" Clary said I leaned down and kissed each girl's temple softly "it's nice to have both of you here finally" I said as I watched them Clary teaching Elise the old runes while Elise showed Clary her runes I sighed softly when I felt my boyfriend's hands on my shoulder "hi calm yet" I asked "yes does that mean I can ask now" he said I glanced back at him "why do you want to so bad and please don't say it's to help because that's a load of bull you wouldn't be this persistent if that's all it was" I said "because I love you is that so hard to believe" he asked I shook my head he took the chair next to me "I can wait for you I did the entire time you were married" he said "no need I have my answer I just wanted a reason" I said he looked at me hope shining in his eyes "you know you remind me of Clary and Elise when you look like that" I said "are you going to tell me your answer yet or am I going to have to guess" he said "yes" was all I said "wait yes as in yes you'll tell me, yes I have to guess or yes to my question" he asked confused "yes" I said again laughing "come on, women are complicated and annoying" he groaned "need I remind you that you sleep with this woman" I said pointing to myself "nope I get reminded enough thanks" he said grinning I stood up before leaning down to his ear "yes i'll marry you" I whispered "finally a straight answer" he said dramatically throwing his hands into the air as he brought them back down I grabbed a hold of one tangling our finger together as I sat on his lap pulling his arm around me laughing "drama queen" Clary said I thought for a moment about how to tell the girls "what's wrong" Luke asked kissing my shoulder "how are we supposed to tell them" I said nodding my head to the girls who were now back to working on their runes "I have a way to ask but you need to promise not to interrupt me until i'm done" he said "okay I promise" I said hesitantly "can I ask you girls something" he asked a little louder so the red-heads in front of us could hear him they both looked up at us grimacing a bit when they first seen the position we were in before fully focusing on Luke "what would you say if one day you mother and I were to become more..... permanent" he asked struggling for the right word I raised my eyebrow at him a smile playing at my lips "I lied I just wanted to ask" he murmured rolling my eyes I turned back to the girls who were watching us amused "I can't say that i'd mind" they said at the same time before turning to grin at each other for a second "what if it was soon" Luke asked hesitantly I leaned back into him with my head leaning against his shoulder and my eyes closed while I waited for it to click "wait Luke proposed" Clary yelled I winced "not so loud Clary but yes he did" I said "please tell me you said yes" the girls said Luke and I laughed as Clary jinxed Elise before snickering I quickly un-jinxed the eldest twin before answering their question "yes I said yes" I glanced over to the side as Isabelle came up to us "hey do you mind if I steal Clary away" she said Clary said sure while Elise got up with a shared smirk to her sister I groaned as they left "really Clary" I said "how do you know which is which we look identical" she complained "I raised you both I know all the slight differences between the two of you" I said. Elise's POV I followed 'Isabelle' through the halls until we finally came to a stop outside a particular door she grabbed my hand and led me in making sure the door was closed behind us "Clary relax jeez it's only my room" she said laughing I tried to relax and act more like my sister but kinda failed when she started coming closer I backed up until the back of my knees hit the edge of her bed where I fell landing on my back she got as far as standing just in front of my knees when she stopped probably noticing the panicked look on my face "don't tell me you two switched" she said I nodded she sat down next to me and sighed "i'm going to have to get used to that aren't I" she asked "probably it's fun and I was curious" I said shrugging "about kissing a girl or being in your sister's shoes for a day" she questioned smiling "both" I answered "well I can help with the first one not as much with the second sorry" she said I glanced at her surprised "won't Clary have something to say if you kiss me" I asked "did you tell her what you were curious about" she asked I nodded "then she knew i'd probably figure it out and kiss you anyway" she said "are you sure she won't mind" I asked quietly rather than answering my she leaned over and softly pressed her lips to mine she kept it simple not trying to deepen the kiss but I was still breathless when she pulled away "no I won't mind Elise" I heard Clary say as she came through the door "you knew" I accused "of course I did she's my girlfriend" she said laughing and locking the door I rolled my eyes smiling closing my eyes when Isabelle kissed me again when I opened my eyes and pulled away a bit later Clary had moved to the other side of the bed and was now just laying there watching us "two days ago I never would have imagined kissing my sister's girlfriend while she lays by watching us" I said grinning "well it doesn't have to be just me if Clary wants" Isabelle said my eyes widened at the implication "I don't mind as long as it's only a one time thing" Clary said shrugging "i've never done anything like this before" I say nervously "if you don't want to just say so" they said quietly "i'm messed up" I muttered turning to Clary she grinned before leaning forward to capture my lips in a heated kiss her tongue parting my lips my arms wound around her neck as we continued kissing her arms went around my waist and she pulled me closer as Isabelle settled behind me moving my hair to the side and kissing my neck I moaned softly against Clary's mouth and my hands began to wander a bit staying away from areas that would be considered inappropriate to touch I pulled away panting and laughed a little earning a look from both girls "I was trying to stay away from certain areas when I was touching Clary but then I realized kissing my sister the way Clary and I were that in it's self isn't exactly appropriate" I explained "did you want to go further" Isabelle asked "I- I.... i'm not sure" I said softly she reached a hand up to turn my head slightly so she could softly kiss me "we don't have to if you don't want Clary and I don't really care how far we do or don't go" she said I nodded and kissed her again Clary tapped my shoulder when I turned to face her she told me to turn around so I did as soon as I got comfortable she started kissing my neck again without realizing I moaned more when Isabelle's fingers brushed my chest "more how much more" she whispered in my ear her voice having taken a seductive edge to it "just more please" I moaned as Clary bit down a bit on my shoulder right where it would be out of view she ran her tongue over the mark soothing the pain and causing my breathing to pick up Isabelle's hands moved back to my breasts cupping each one and caressing them Clary moved up to kiss me right as my head dropped back on her shoulder I moved my own hand between my legs clutching the sheets to stop myself from touching either of them as Clary moved on of her hands up and cupped the back of my neck tilting my head to the side "distractions Clary she couldn't even give me a straight answer because of you" Isabelle said "fine then i'll ask plain and simple it's a yes or no question kay Elise" Clary mumbled against my fevered skin "mmhmm" I hummed in pleasure "do you want sex" she asked I froze for a second before deciding "yes" I said quietly "there's your answer Izzy" she said moving up and dragging the tip of her tongue along the outside of my ear I leaned back into her and moaned softly Clary's other hand trailed down my body until it reached the top of my jeans where she paused pulling away and looking at me I nodded my consent. Clary's POV Elise nodded and although her skin was extremely flushed she still managed to look sensible 'i'll have to change that' I thought my hand quickly undoing the button on her jeans and the zip before slipping my hand in I watched her face as she closed her eyes and her lips parted releasing a soft moan as soon as I moved her panties aside and slid a finger into her Izzy leaned forward and kissed her to quiet the moan I slowly almost teasingly moved my fingers in her until her hips began to move meeting my hand thrust for thrust she pulled away from Izzy burying her face into Izzy's neck as she came warmth flooding my hand I looked down at my sister leaning on my shoulder looking flushed and her breath coming in short pants "that was wow" she mumbled Izzy and I laughed "I think she's tired" Izzy said I looked up at my girlfriend leaning forward to softly kiss her "help me change her into something more comfortable and less wet" I said smirking and glancing down as I pulled my hand from her jeans we got her changed into some older pj's of Izzy's before moving her to the middle of the king bed where she moved onto her side and fell asleep Izzy and I got changed as well and laid down either side of her our hands clasped over her stomach as we both fell asleep as well. "Clary, Isabelle come hurry up and get up or you'll miss breakfast" Alec called through the door the next morning I groaned and rolled onto my back waking up a few seconds before my girlfriend and sister "morning" I murmured kissing Izzy "good morning" she muttered getting up and going over to the door slamming her fist against it once "shut up we'll be out there soon" she called coming back to the bed she glanced at Elise's lips before glancing at me "looks like it's going to be more than a one time thing" I said leaning forward and kissing Elise she returned the kiss gently then accepting the kiss from Izzy once I pulled away "can Elise borrow something I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to wear her things" I asked going over to Izzy's drawers "yeah I do own some jeans they're in the second drawer left side" she said I grabbed two pairs one for Elise and one for me Elise was still a bit tired so Izzy and I messed around for about an hour until we both came just as I was catching my breath Elise sat up as for the last half hour she'd been watching us "thanks for last night" she mumbled lightly flushing red "sure anytime" I said "my new two favorite Fray girls how could I not" Izzy said we all laughed while Izzy and I got properly dressed again heading out Elise came out with us as we just avoided our mother "girls" she said sounding curious "Elise came in a bit just before to make sure Clary and I were getting up" Isabelle said quickly as mine and Elise's faces went a little red, well a little for her and very for me, mom smirked and seemed to accept the answer as she left saying something about timing I glanced confused at Elise who was now bright red and looking at the floor "what's wrong with you" I asked "mom never told you she had a younger sister did she" she murmured stepping closer I shook my head she leaned up next to my ear "let just say we weren't the first Fray sisters to sleep together" she whispered "what" I said she pulled away "yeah mom told me when I turned twelve I asked about her family" she answered I sprinted off to find my mother she was in the training area already with a seraph blade in her hand "I was wondering how long it would take for Elise to tell you" she said laughing I grabbed Heosphoros and went to stand opposite her we started sparring and talking a few moments later "so you slept with your sister" I said quietly when we ended up close together she pushed me back resuming her stance "by the look you wore this morning it's not like you can talk" she teased smiling and lunging at me I blocked her attack with ease knocking the blade away from me "for how long" I asked pushing myself forward to her "from when we turned eleven till eighteen" she said shrugging and side stepping sending me stumbling past her I threw my hand out in front of me to push myself up when I fell towards the floor I turned with my blade up as she came toward me again "who knew" I asked "everyone we didn't hide it we only stopped because I had to marry Valentine" she said asking for a pause by holding her hands up in a T "we've barely started" I complained "well i'm old and pregnant so cut me some slack" she said I laughed and grabbed a water bottle drinking about half it in one go "breathe Clary" mom said "relax mom i'm fine" I said "so was I right" she asked "huh" I said breaking from my thoughts of Elise and Izzy "was I right about you and Elise" she clarified "oh yeah we did" I said she hummed and went back to drinking her water I jumped a bit went I felt someone's arms slid around my waist "ow Clary watch it" I turned and seen my girlfriend rubbing her jaw "sorry" I apologized sheepishly "it's fine, train with me while your mom rests" she asked quickly kissing my cheek we heard something drop we turned and seen Maryse with something laying on the floor at her feet "Isabelle Lightwood meet me in the study we need to have a word right now" she demanded Izzy rolled her eyes "if this is about Clary then I don't want to know" she said "you are seventeen which puts you in my care meet me in the study" Maryse said "no" Izzy said "I lost one of my children to that kind of thing I will not lose another" Maryse snapped "you didn't lose either of us you just refuse to accept us for who we are well guess what i'm in love with Clary and there is nothing you can do to change that same goes for Alec so stop trying to change us" Izzy said Maryse looked shocked for a moment before turning and walking away "thank the angel that's over and done with" she said.


End file.
